


Trust the Flowers

by AleesShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flowers, Keith (Voltron) Can't Cook, Lance initiates things most of the time, Lance works in a flower shop, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, They're all big gays, Winter, also there's a tiny bit of another ship in there but it's just a sentence, but Shiro and Keith are good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: Lance got kicked out of the house for the morning by his boyfriends who have been planning a surprise for him.





	Trust the Flowers

“Lance, why don’t you leave early for the day? I can handle these myself you know.” Colleen set another pot down, pushing the stack on the shelf. “You didn’t even have to come in today, but I appreciate it.” 

 

Lance smiled at her. “I know I didn’t, but Keith and Shiro kicked me out of the house for the morning. Something about they had a surprise for me this afternoon. Plus my boss is very pleasant to be around, so coming to work is fun.”   
  


Colleen put her hand on her hip, waving around a couple of papers she was carrying as they took inventory. “Now you’re starting to sound like my wife. Go on, get out of here for the day. I’ll pay you for the hours you came in.”

 

“You don’t need to pay me, I started out doing volunteer work here- consider it like that.” Lance slipped on his jacket, walking to the front. He began to pick a couple of flowers. Irises, roses, avalars (hybrid flowers Colleen created and Lance so lovingly named), and delphiniums. “I’ll just take these and we can call it even.” 

 

He began tying the flowers into a bouquet, wrapping them with shiny dusty rose foil and tying it with a black ribbon. Colleen laughed. “I paid you then too. Ever wonder why you mysteriously have gift cards or cash in your wallet? I’m not above borrowing private property to give you money for work and now you have two boyfriends I can give the money to if I have to.”

 

Lance shot her a look. “I also have direct deposit.” 

 

Colleen laughed. “Alright, point taken. Take the flowers and don’t look at your bank account tonight.” Lance groaned, walking out the door. He waved and began walking home. The breeze was gentle but way too cold. Shiro was right when he’d told Lance to wear a heavier jacket, but did Lance listen? No.

 

He walked on the sidewalk, holding the flowers close to his chest. Lance had a strange feeling, but a good one about them. The flowers were never particularly special because Lance brought them home a lot, but sometimes he got feelings just holding them and thinking about his lovers. Always before big moments in his life. Like the time when he asked Shiro out, and the conversation he had with Shiro about how he liked Keith too and wanted to add him to the relationship, and when they went together to ask Keith out to join. His nerves always jumped, so maybe it wasn’t the flowers but instead just a really good intuition, but the flowers calmed him. 

 

Lance watched people throwing snowballs at each other. It wasn’t like there was any snow on the ground to work with besides frost and ice, but that was all the more incentive to dodge out of the way. He laughed to himself. Keith had thrown an ice-ball at him once. It was accidental during a snow fight, but still, it was cold and Keith packed the snowball to tightly, and before they knew it they had an ice-ball hurtling straight towards Lance. Shiro was the bigger man and noticed, taking it to the chest for him.

 

That was last winter. Lance smiled to himself just at the thought that they’d all been together for over a year. He knew from the bottom of his heart that he loved them both and maybe he’d propose soon. Though Lance had no clue how to properly propose to the both of them at once. Maybe he could just take them out on separate dates the same night- or he could get down on one knee for one and switch to the other for whoever he proposed to second.

 

But Lance didn’t even know if they were ready for that. He turned a few times, still lost in his own thoughts before he arrived at his house, knocking and walking in. “Keith! Shiro! I’m back- am I even allowed back?” He asked as he locked the door and took his coat off, setting it in the closet.

 

After a minute Keith ran out, grabbing Lance’s hand. Lance laughed going to kiss him. “You seem way too excited? Miss me?” He teased. 

 

Keith pulled him towards the living room, being abnormally smiley. “Duh, we missed you. Did Shiro say something? You’ve got flowers…”

 

“No… I just got a feeling I wanted to grab flowers to give you guys. Besides we’ve had the old ones for a few weeks and I know Colleen would kill me if I didn’t bring you flowers babe.” Lance swung around him, kissing his cheek and smiling while wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist.

 

They walked into the living room together, Keith rustling himself from Lance’s arms. Shiro saw the flowers, grabbing a vase and filling it with water. Lance ran over, kissing Shiro’s cheek. “Thank you, baby…” He grabbed a few things, mixing them in the vase and carefully putting the flowers in. When he turned back around, Shiro took Lance’s hands.

 

“Well…  _ I personally wanted to wait until after dinner _ ,” Shiro shot a glance over at Keith who just shrugged. He was rummaging through shelves and putting something together- or more correctly it looked like he was fiddling nervously with something.

 

“Love waits for no-one Shiro. You told me that this morning after we booted him!” Keith snarked back, turning around and holding something behind his back.

 

Shiro glared for a second before turning back to Lance. “Still, even if it is early, dinner after will be fine. But you’ve always initiated things in this relationship, Lance… so I had the idea while Keith and I were out the other day that we should initiate some part of this…”

 

Keith walked over and sat next to Lance on his right, Shiro sitting on the left. Lance looked at them a bit questioning, “Okay you two are being weird… Keith is unusually happy and Shiro you’re being unusually sarcastic… what’s up, guys?” He laughed nervously, trying to lean back to avoid being squished.

 

“Shiro you’re taking too long with this…” Keith complained, taking the black roll of fabric and placing it on Lance’s lap. There were three little ribbons tied around it; one purple, one blue, and one red, all braided together and tied in a little bow. He went to pull the strings from it, but Shiro grabbed his hands.  
  
“Stop being so impatient!” Shiro whisper-ordered. “Look, Lance, before Keith ruins it, we uh… we wanted to ask you…” He pushed one of Keith’s hands away, grabbing the string. They both pulled on it, the bow unfurling. Shiro gently rolled out the fabric, three rings revealing themselves. “I know how you always dreamed of something dramatic and yes we had planned dinner but you know how terrible Keith is with food and it’s apparently even worse when he’s excited about something.”  
  
Keith poked Lance’s cheek. “What he’s trying to say is that I burnt dinner so bad we have to buy new pots but we’re going to take you out later… and we wanted to know if you’d marry us.”

 

Lance hadn’t realized it, but he’d started to cry. He cupped his hands over his mouth, then rubbing his eyes. “I-I- of course- I… yes.” Keith lunged to hug him, Shiro doing the same and sandwiching him in a hug. “You guys are the biggest idiots I love you so much-”

 

Shiro laughed. “We love you too Lance.” Keith nodded into Lance’s shoulder in agreement. 

 

“And about the whole dramatic thing… I don’t care- I-I mean hell I love you guys the most and I was thinking about it on the way home how I’d propose but then you guys just give me this and propose… and just… did it in the most you fashion. Honestly, I can’t imagine anything better I-” Lance sniffed, trying to wipe his eyes again. Shiro kissed his forehead, sitting back a bit. 

 

Keith still held onto him while Shiro grabbed the rings, grabbing his own and sliding it on his finger, grabbing Lance’s hand and doing the same. He grabbed Keith’s hand as well (though Keith was reluctant to free it from his other around Lance) and put the final ring on. Lance looked at all the rings together, grabbing both of their hands and smiling.

 

“Come on you two… let’s go get actual dinner, I’ll pay.” Shiro tried to pull them up but Keith was stubborn and extremely reluctant. 

 

Lance laughed. “He’s right Keith… we have all night- hell the rest of our lives to cuddle. Now I want food.” Keith pouted but stood up, pulling Lance with him. “So,” Lance shot a look at them, “how does it feel to be engaged?” 

 

Shiro smiled. “It’s the best feeling in the world…” 

 

“Yeah… it really is.” Keith nodded, squeezing Lance’s hand as they grabbed their jackets to head out. “And the good thing is we already have one thing set up for a wedding; flowers are taken care of.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh I'm really sorry this is so late- I'm a disaster- but I really hope you liked this!!


End file.
